La Ville Mystérieuse
by AfterAllWasWell
Summary: Los muros de Beauxbâtons encierran secretos que el alumno medio no puede imaginar. Y los muy ilusos, ante un mundo donde los límites son lejanos, creen que aquello que ven es todo lo que la escuela tiene que ofrecer. Todos desconocen la historia que nunca llegó a contarse. El verdadero motivo de la creación de L'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons.


— Parte I —

 **LOUIS**

—Tienes que estar de puta coña, ¿en serio pasó eso?

—Lo juro por mis muertos. Pero por si no tenía suficiente con caerse una vez delante de toda la clase, veinte minutos más tarde vuelve a intentar subirse al escalón y se pega otra hostia. —un coro de risas era todo cuanto se escuchaba por los pasillos de Beauxbâtons a esas horas. Provenían de un reducido grupo de jóvenes de octavo curso que contaban una anécdota tras otra mientras deambulaban sin rumbo ni prisa alguna. Después de todo se estaban saltando las clases matutinas porque consideraban, erróneamente, que podían emplear su tiempo de formas más valiosas. Una de ellas, por supuesto, les obligó a detenerse en las cocinas para saciar el apetito. Otra les dirigía al patio de equitación, a la sala de baile… A cualquier lugar donde hubiera faldas cortas y sonrisas encantadoras.

Uno de ellos llamaba más la atención de lo que lo hacían el resto. Desde lejos atraían miradas su porte esbelto y cabellera brillante. Le rodeaba un aura que invitaba a acercarse por apenas un susurro. Al acercarte podías darte cuenta de que Louis Weasley no era ni simple, ni normal, ni corriente. Dominaba el arte de sonreír hasta el punto de ser capaz de transmitir mil sensaciones curvando una sola comisura de la boca, y si en un principio alguien no se veía inexorablemente atraído por este característico rasgo, sus ojos terminaban de rematar la faena. Claro que eso no era todo, la seguridad con la que caminaba -como si no tuviera ni idea del efecto causado a su alrededor- también hipnotizaba. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, desternillándose a carcajada limpia, casi tirado en el suelo, incapaz de dar un paso más.

El reloj dio la hora y la diversión se fue desvaneciendo en el aire. Dejó paso a bocanadas de aire encargadas de sosegar latidos acelerados. El joven inglés se remangó el uniforme por encima de los codos sin cuidado ni reparo y comenzó a caminar de espaldas al tiempo que se despedía de sus amigos agitando una mano en el aire. Mientras el resto planeaban seguir desaprovechando la jornada, él tenía una clase importante que no se quería saltar por nada del mundo: Arithmancie.

—Louis… —así que ahí estaba. Giró sobre los talones con el corazón de nuevo en un puño y las mejillas encendidas para encontrarse con la chica que le tenía en vilo noche sí y noche también desde hacía un tiempo. Llegaba tarde. Pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que se quedara allí, con ella. "Vamos, elige, rápido". Titubeó, hizo el amago de marcharse. Chasqueó la lengua— Tengo que irme, Andy. Luego nos vemos, ¡adiós!

Besó su mejilla de manera precipitada, y del mismo modo echó a correr de una punta a la opuesta de l'Académie, al aula en el que tendría lugar la lección oportuna. Frenaba antes de girar en una esquina para evitar chocar, y cuando el camino volvía a ser una línea recta, retomaba el paso raudo si estaban dando clase cerca, y la carrera en caso de encontrarse el ala desierta. Varios segundos más tarde ya veía al final de la galería la puerta que debía flanquear. Estaba cerrada, mala señal. Se detuvo por última vez y de nuevo tuvo que forzar a su sistema a que se calmase. Podía oír el tono severo del profesor Hamilton al otro lado de la madera y le daba respeto y pánico a partes iguales tener que exponerse ante los presentes.

La suerte estaba echada.

Colocó la mano sobre el pomo dorado, lo giró y empujó, todo ello con los ojos cerrados. De nuevo, otra pésima elección. Porque de haberse atrevido a mantener los ojos abiertos, tal vez Louis hubiera reaccionado con suficiente rapidez como para no precipitarse a aquel vacío opaco y zaíno al que estaba cayendo. Instintivamente separó los párpados cuando sintió la corriente fría de aire contra su rostro, y la notable ausencia de suelo a sus pies. Se deslizaba por una superficie resbaladiza a la que por más que intentó, no pudo aferrarse. Fue breve la espera, aún sin ver y habiendo dejado atrás la, ¿cordura?, se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

A su quejido, varios más le siguieron, precedieron y acompañaron.

—Qué cojones… —farfulló, acariciándose el hombro sobre el que había aterrizado. Empezamos bien.

* * *

 **DIEGO**

Caminaba a paso rápido a pesar de que iba bien de tiempo, el día anterior le había expuesto al profesor de pociones su trabajo de fin de curso y le había encargado que indagase más sobre sanación en la biblioteca, de ahí que hoy hubiese madrugado más. Incluso tenía un pergamino con su firma para acceder a la sección más restringida de la biblioteca, guardado en su bandolera como una preciada posesión. Sí, se notaba que era el profesor favorito de Diego, quien a veces se ofrecía voluntario para ayudarle a recolectar ingredientes para las clases.

Algunos pensaban que era simplemente por hacerle la pelota, pero se equivocaban: le encantaba pociones. Saber recolectar correctamente los ingredientes, en su punto óptimo, era parte de ello. Y también aprovechaba para saciar su curiosidad sobre aquella rama, pues siempre que le llegaba algún nuevo libro sobre pocioneros famosos y sus investigaciones se lo devoraba enseguida. Así después podía debatir con Furhmann las novedades.

El ceño de Diego se frunció al encontrarse la biblioteca cerrada. "Si sólo son las seis de la mañana, ¿cómo va a estar cerrada?" Resopló molesto, buscar los libros y tomar las notas necesarias no llevaba cinco minutos, de ahí que hubiese decidido madrugar tanto. No le importaría estar allí un par de horas, aunque para ello tuviese que saltarse el desayuno.

Terco como él sólo, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta. Esperaría a que viniesen a abrir la biblioteca. Mientras tanto, sacó su agenda y empezó a garabatear en la página de ese día, reorganizando su horario al imprevisto.

Miró alrededor, todo estaba en silencio pues la mayoría del castillo aún dormía. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano y con gesto distraído empezó a darle vueltas a la varita con la mano libre, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos.

De un momento a otro empezó a cabecear, pues como siempre se había quedado hasta tarde con sus investigaciones particulares. Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y se frotó los ojos, mejor esperar de pie para no dormirse.

Sin embargo, cuando apoyó una mano en la pared que estaba detrás a modo de ayuda para levantarse. Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido: la pared desapareciendo y él cayendo hacia atrás. Por instinto, sujetó su varita con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con un brazo. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero aún así se frotó un poco la cadera con la mano mientras levantaba la varita para alumbrar el lugar.

* * *

 **RANIA**

Rania nunca se encontraba sola. Tenía la capacidad de estar siempre rodeada de gente, aunque la mayoría fuesen menos que una piedra para ella. Aceptaba sus presencias por el simple hecho de encontrarse rodeada de gente; era su forma de mostrarle al mundo que ella estaba al cargo allí, que ella decidía quien merecía estar en su presencia y quién no.

Por supuesto, entre esa gente se encontraba Yvette. Yvette siempre estaba presente, pues su amistad con ella era la más duradera que había tenido la francesa en mucho tiempo. Se conocían a la perfección, tenían sus límites perfectamente calculados y, aunque se peleasen, siempre podían contar la una con la otra. Así que no fue de extrañar que Rania la eligiese a ella, de entre todas las personas que se agolpaban en las puertas del comedor, para acompañarla a su clase de Danse.

-No quiero llegar tarde.-Dijo, alzando la voz una octava más que el resto de los allí presentes. Siempre por encima.-Yvette, vámonos.

Y, sin ninguna despedida, sin ninguna promesa de volver a verles luego y sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada, ambas chicas abandonaron el lugar a sabiendas de que eran objeto de muchas miradas.

[…]

Caminaban sin prisa, pero sin detenerse a hablar con nadie. Mucha gente les dedicaba una segunda mirada, y a Rania le gustaba pensar que era porque la odiaban, la deseaban o querían ser como ella. Se había metido en esa burbuja de egocentrismo en la que no existía nadie mejor que ella, y la potenciaba al máximo cada día. Todo en ella denotaba superioridad: Su cabello rubio, casi plateado bamboleándose al compás del exagerado movimiento de sus caderas, por las que resbala la fina tela del uniforme de L'Académie. Sus labios, siempre tintados de rojo, y sus ojos azules, que observaban todo con minucioso detalle, capaces de encontrar hasta el más rídiculo detalle o fallo en cualquier persona.

Todo aquello era la forma de Rania de aislarse de la auténtica realidad, aquella que no estaba dispuesta a ver y que poca gente conocía. Y así iba a ser durante mucho tiempo.

Yvette iba comentando algo sobre una gala de Navidad en la que había estado, y ella fingía escuchar mientras alzaba la barbilla y fijaba la mirada en un punto indefinido. Entonces, escuchó un extraño ruido.

A pesar del bullicio habitual de los pasillos de L'Académie, Rania pudo distinguir un susurro, como el sonido del agua corriendo por un río. Era un sonido claro y nítido, y giró la cabeza para comprobar que Yvette también lo estaba escuchando. Pero la mirada que la morena le dedicó fue prueba suficiente para comprobar que aquel ruido se encontraba en su cabeza.

Ella no se estaba volviendo loca, claro está.

Rania Delacroix no estaba loca. Era guapa, buena estudiante, tenía un talento natural para la danza y mucho dinero, pero no estaba loca. Y era la dueña de aquel lugar, y como tal, no iba a dejar que aquel murmullo extraño arruinase su día.

Yvette ni siquiera se molestó en seguir los pasos de su amiga, y pronto ambas muchachas se separaron en el amplio pasillo del castillo. Si caminaba hacia la derecha, el murmullo se intensificaba, y si se pegaba un poco a la pared, el murmullo se transformaba en una voz.

Vagó un par de minutos por los pasillos hasta que la voz, de forma alta y clara, pronunció su nombre. " . …" La estaba llamando.

Apoyó la palma derecha en la pared en la cual la voz sonaba casi como un grito, y palpó ésta en busca de alguna señal, algo que fuese el causante de aquellas voces. Nunca sería capaz de decir si su mano accionó un mecanismo, pero lo que sí afirmaría a partir de aquel día es que la pared se la tragó.

Sus pies dejaron de estar en suelo firme y resbalaron por una rampa, al final de la cual Rania trastabilló y terminó de bruces en el suelo. Chilló, por supuesto, pero no había nadie en el pasillo vacío que hubiese podido escucharla. Sus medias se rasgaron a la altura de las rodillas, y éstas terminaron con varios raspones y golpes que dejarían cicatrices en su piel.

Estaba oscuro, y tuvo que utilizar un hechizo para alumbrar el lugar. Durante unos instantes, observó aquellas paredes de piedra tratando de ubicar el lugar, pero no fue capaz ni siquiera de identificar el pasillo en el que la pared se la había tragado.

Y, a sus espaldas, cuando la joven francesa pensaba que se encontraba sola, sonó un golpe fuerte y seco. Algo más había caído cerca de allí.

* * *

 **ALEJANDRO**

Igual Alejandro se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada y haciendo cosas equivocadas, pues sería algo muy propio de él. Sin embargo, son demasiadas equivocaciones en tan poco espacio, y en un tiempo tan reducido. Pero no. Por una vez, y que no sirviera de precedentes pues todos nos conocemos, Alex se encontraba tranquilo, en uno de los pasillos de la Academia, sentado en el suelo. Sin cigarros, alcohol u otras cosas que se podrían considerar prohibidas en aquel recinto. Por no llevar, no tenía ni la varita a mano. Sólo él y su soledad… Vale, no, en ocasiones pasaban alumnos que iban a un destino desconocido… posíblemente la biblioteca. Sí, seguramente.

El caso es que Alejandro por una vez no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque costase creerlo, pues ni siquiera se estaba saltando clases, ya que él ya había terminado las de aquel día.

Sí, hay que decirlo, Alex no tenía los deberes hechos, y en su mente, como pudiera dar rienda suelta a lo que tenía pensado hacer, iba a hacerlos Peter con la punta del nabo manchada de tinta negra. Porque el español tenía en la cabeza algo que igual lograba ponerle de tan buen humor que sería capaz de besar la frente de Bonnaire y sacar a bailar a cualquiera de sus profesoras, y a las que no eran profesoras, como la de danza o teatro. Y claramente, si estaba de buen humor, no se iba a poner a hacer deberes porque era la antítesis de todo eso. Igual, después de aquello sí que sacaría el alcohol, los cigarros y esas cosas que antes hemos mencionado que no llevaba.

Pero mejor seamos algo más claros y recapitulemos todo…

Alejandro se encontraba, como hemos dicho, sentado en el suelo del pasillo, despatarrado, como se podría decir vulgarmente, ocupando medio pasillo pues era más bien largo. En sus manos había una baraja de cartas que, lo más probable, es que tuviera más de un siglo, ya que había pertenecido a su bisabuela Mariana, y seguramente que antes de ella, las cartas ya existirían en el mundo. Pero el joven español no se encontraba en un pasillo cualquiera, pues todo sería muy azaroso, no; Alex se encontraba justo en el pasillo que daba al aula donde se impartía Adivinación, en cuyo interior estaba el docente, dando una de sus clases.

Una vez que él había confirmado su tema de trabajo de noveno con el profesor Vargas (nótese aquí que deliberadamente se ha puesto el epíteto de "profesor" y no se ha lanzado el apellido, como antes con Bonnaire, para denotar la simpatía y el respeto que Alejandro tiene por el profesor), y había logrado que su madre le permitiera llevar esa, casi, reliquia familiar a la escuela, había esperado unos días, los cuales había llamado "de cortesía", antes de ir al profesor para hablar con él sobre el trabajo, y mostrarle aquel objeto de estudio, literal, porque estamos hablando de unas cartas, al tiempo que se emocionaría de sobremanera por todo.

Pero por el momento le tocaba esperar, y mientras lo hacía, barajaba una y otra vez esas cartas. E igual debería haber visto todo lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, pues en un par de ocasiones las cartas se le escapaban de sus manos: La muerte; el buen hombre; el cambio, la cual llegó al suelo vuelta; el juicio; el robo; la prisión.

Pero Alex no estaba haciendo ninguna lectura, ninguna tirada, por lo que no se preocupó mucho por interpretar aquello, olvidando una de las máximas de la bisabuela Mariana: Siempre las cartas hablan, otra cosa es que tengamos cabeza para saber escuchar; y Alejandro estaba en un estado de emoción en el que le era imposible escuchar nada.

¿Podría Alex haberse anticipado a aquello? Bueno… Nunca se podrá saber.

Se levantó del suelo, pues era de culo inquieto, y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Aunque fuera andar. Recorrer aquellos pasillos que tan bien se conocía tras tantos años. Además de que, seamos sinceros, se le estaba quedando el culo frío como el mármol con el que se esculpían muchas de las decoraciones de aquel lugar. Se guardó la baraja de cartas en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puso bien el cuello de la camisa, pues le empezaba a molestar. Sin embargo, tras tres paseos se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco fue suficiente para calmar la impaciencia con la que el muchacho había nacido, y más cuando no había dormido siesta. Él sin su siesta no era ni ser humano, cuanto menos persona.

Y se dio la ocasión que propició todo aquello. La pared en la que se acababa de apoyar para lanzar un suspiro pesado y mirar la hora para ver cuánto quedaba de clase, se abrió, y Alex, sin tener tiempo ni siquiera a poder decir "me cago en la puta, joder", entró en aquel sitio, o mejor dicho, fue arrojado, casi, casi, obligado a bajar por una rampa rodando. Sentía que volvía a los trece años, cuando él y su primo Dani, que por aquel entonces contaba con dieciséis, decidieron que sería una buena idea bajar una cuesta llena de rocas y terreno irregular en un monopatín. La hostia fue monumental y todavía tenía las marcas de las cicatrices de las heridas.

Afortunadamente, en aquel nuevo escenario, no había rocas afiladas, solo un duro y frío suelo; y oscuridad.

¿En qué bolsillo tenía el mechero?

* * *

 **AKIKO**

Otro día más que no había comido. Otro día más que había gastado sus horas libres en la biblioteca, exprimiendo hasta el máximo cada minuto, cada segundo. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Aquel curso estaba acabando con ella, y la frustración de no estar obteniendo los resultados que ella esperaba la estaba consumiendo. Tenía todas las horas del día organizadas y esquematizadas para que todo le diese tiempo, para que nada se le descontrolase y derivase en una calificación poco recomendable. Todo lo que bajaba de notable le oprimía el pecho, y lo peor de todo es que llevaba unas semanas en las que esas notas se repetían con una intolerable y problemática frecuencia. Podía ser por muchas razones. Pero ella decidió que era porque, todavía, no estudiaba lo suficiente. Y ahora los únicos momentos de descanso que tenía durante el día eran aquellos, los paseos a trote -porque si no llegaba tarde- a la siguiente clase.

Era una rata de biblioteca, lo tenía perfectamente asumido. No le daba la luz del sol, no hablaba con nadie. Únicamente enterraba su cabeza en los libros con el único propósito de que no le quitasen la beca, y no decepcionar a ninguna de sus madres. Estaba pálida, había adelgazado muchísimo... los que se paraban a mirarla fruncían el ceño y se preguntaban cuánto aguantaría en esas condiciones. Akiko simplemente aseguraba que estaba bien. Aunque había llegado un punto en el que hasta ella misma llegaba a dudarlo.

Las tripas le rugían de camino a Divination. Iba corriendo, porque se había quedado demasiado tiempo resolviendo unos problemas de Arithmancie. El profesor Vargas la mataría, pensaría que no se tomaba en serio la asignatura, suspendería. Colocarían un retrato suyo en la entrada del colegio como la peor alumna que ha acudido a la sagrada y ancestral Académie Beauxbâtons.

Subía a toda prisa las escaleras. De dos en dos, a veces de tres, dando unos saltos que agradecía a las clases de Danse. Respiraba con dificultad. Nunca había sido una gran deportista. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Voy a llegar tarde. Los pulmones le ardían. No llego. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos. No puedo más. Paró en seco. No puedo. Y el timbre de inicio de las clases se presentó como la peor de sus pesadillas.

Acabó colocando las manos bajo sus costillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba derrotada. Jadeaba, casi llorando por el esfuerzo, por la frustración, por ser tan sumamente fracasada. Una mano se extendió hacia la pared buscando apoyo, y se encontró el vacío absoluto. Perdió el equilibrio, gritó, cayó. Y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

La francesa nunca había estado en una montaña rusa, pero a partir de ese día le tendría muchísimo más respeto a los parques de atracciones; y a las alturas. Y, probablemente, a los sitios oscuros. Por suerte no era claustrofóbica.

Aterrizó sobre su muñeca izquierda. Y se escuchó un crack. Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, las medias se le habían roto, había perdido un zapato y las gafas se le habían caído. Joder... Murmuraba a gatas, mientras las buscaba a tientas. Por suerte las encontró pocos metros más allá. Se las puso. Estaban bien. Y por primera vez suspiró aliviada.

A los pocos segundos se le volvió a cortar la respiración. En cuanto miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —No podía distinguir demasiado, pero intuía lo suficiente como para saber que no había estado allí nunca.— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —Primera regla del superviviente: saber si había alguien más en la sala.

Se levantó despacio, sujetándose la muñeca fracturada con el otro brazo, y frunció el ceño. Su cerebro ya estaba poniéndose a trabajar a toda velocidad. Todo aquello tenía que tener una respuesta.

* * *

 **DIEGO**

Miró en todas direcciones, alumbrando bien con la varita para ver si lograba atisbar algo. Nada, estaba solo en aquel lugar. ¿Qué lugar era? Nunca había visto nada parecido en 9 años allí, pero intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—A ver… Nathan Drake hace esto todos los días, no puede ser para tanto -murmuró para sí mismo. Hablar en alto le ayudaba a pensar mejor-. Si pude llegar aquí tiene que haber una salida, es lógica -aunque no es que aquello se aplicase mucho en el mundo de la magia.

Intentó hacerse un mapa mental de la zona, aunque sabía que no le valdría de nada porque pronto se desorientaría y seguramente acabase dando vueltas en círculos. Para sentirse más seguro, sacudió la varita para que se formase una bolita de luz y así poder defenderse si fuese necesario, a pesar de que nunca se había batido en duelo con nadie y mucho menos para intentar hacerse daño de verdad. Diego siempre había optado por la vía pacífica y empezaba a lamentar no haber practicado algún maleficio, aunque sólo fuese para estar preparado y no contar sólo con la teoría.

Seguramente, desde fuera la imagen resultaría cómica: el joven gallego caminaba despacio, intentando que sus pasos no se escuchasen, con la varita en ristre frente a su cara como quien apunta con un arma de fuego y pegando un bote cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido, girándose rápidamente y preparado para atacar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando por aquel lugar (ni cuántas veces había pasado ya por el mismo sitio) cuando empezó a agotarse su optimismo y su paciencia.

"¿Y si no encuentro la salida? ¿Me voy a quedar aquí sin que nadie me encuentre?" en el mismo momento que pensó aquello negó con la cabeza "No, seguro que Alex, Lissa, Channel o Percy se darían cuenta de que no estoy e investigarían" asintió levemente como para convencerse de aquello, pues había otra voz en su cabeza, aquella que llevaba años intentando ignorar y curiosamente sonaba como su primo. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Tan indispensable te crees que eres? Alex tiene mucha facilidad para hacer amigos, no le costará tanto sustituirte. ¿Los demás? Sólo te ven como un compañero de clase y poco más".

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a apretar los dientes con fuerza a medida que aquella línea de pensamientos avanzaba.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez, Sergio! No sabes nada -también fue un murmullo, pero más fuerte que los anteriores. Sin embargo, la semilla de duda siempre estaba allí, escondida en lo más remoto de su cabeza.

Tomó un desvío que ya creía haber tomado antes y, de pura potra, llegó a lo que parecía una sala más amplia y menos laberíntica que todo lo demás (o así lo percibía él).

Era un buen sitio para esperar la ayuda que vendría. Porque vendría, estaba seguro de ello.

Se aflojó la corbata y resopló, ya que iba a estar allí hasta que le rescatasen, mejor estar cómodo sin esa cosa al cuello. La norma de vestimenta no era lo que más le importaba ahora y sería de locos que cuando le rescatasen le metiesen un castigo por "ir de forma inadecuada". Aunque los franceses eran raros, nunca se sabe.

Aún tenía la varita entre las manos, atento y en guardia, aunque había relajado un poco su postura. Todavía no se fiaba de que estuviese sólo en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **AKIKO**

''Antes de escuela era una fortaleza''. Quizá. ''Puede ser que edificaran el castillo sobre unos túneles para posibles evacuaciones''. A lo mejor. ''No tiene otra explicación. Tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta la historia de la escuela. Quizá construyeron estos túneles para salvar a las brujas… en caso de ataque. Aunque los moldu nunca habrían salvado las defensas… ¿y cómo encontrarían siquiera el palacio? Podrían escalar muros, pero no ver más allá de la magia. A lo mejor las brujas del siglo XIII eran muy precavidas.'' Era una solución probable. Pero no convencía a Akiko. En absoluto. Aquello debía tener una explicación mucho más grande que todo aquello. Y a medida que avanzaba, sujetándose el brazo y procurando no tropezar más de lo necesario, su mente iba elaborando mil y un teorías distintas.

No obstante, siempre quedaba la misma pregunta:

—¿Pero qué hago yo aquí?

La teoría de los túneles de evacuación le daba una respuesta bastante forzada, pero no por ello menos válida, claro. ''A lo mejor accioné algo mientras corría''. No era amiga de las casualidades, pero podía entender que, al ir como una desaforada subiendo los escalones, podría haber pisado alguna piedra que iniciase el mecanismo. La pared se había abierto y ella había acabado con la nariz contra la piedra.

Lo único que esperaba era no haber desatado, por accidente, la alarma en el castillo. De pronto imaginó a todos los habitantes de Beauxbâtons corriendo de un lado para otro por alguna alerta anti-moldu, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sería bastante cómico, eso hay que reconocerlo. Mataría por estar ahí.

—Pero estás aquí, Akiko. —Murmuró, apoyando una mano en la pared, como si de alguna forma le transmitiese todos sus secretos. Frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor… nada. Sus ojos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, pero no había demasiado que descubrir. Solo unos pasillos. Y más oscuridad.— ¿Qué escondéis? Si me picáis la curiosidad voy a tener que llegar al fondo de esto y… no sé si queréis que vuestros secretos se desvelen así que vosotros veréis.

Siguió su camino, comentando en voz alta absolutamente todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo. Leyó una vez la biografía de un hombre que permaneció ocho meses y medio solo en una isla, y explicaba que, para no perder la cabeza, hablaba continuamente en voz alta, como si no fuese el único humano de aquel lugar. Así que ella hizo lo mismo; no quería volverse loca. Desde fuera podía parecer irónico. Akiko hablando. Pero tenía sentido. La voz muda de Beauxbâtons charlaba tranquilamente con la soledad. No era algo a lo que no estuviera hecha.

Acabó perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Por suerte, podía estar convencida de que no se había perdido. La francesa avanzaba. Y estaba completamente segura porque había marcado su camino con la varita. Un haz de luz —ahora más o menos infinito— perseguía la punta de madera de nogal, convirtiéndose en la garantía, no sólo de escape —suponiendo que la entrada fuera también una salida— sino de asegurarse que, en toda aquella locura, no iba a hacer el tonto dando vueltas en círculo.

Cuando llegó a una sala se paró.

—¿Hola? —No se esperaba respuesta, como en las otras cinco que había pasado. Aunque aquella vez fue algo diferente. Allí había alguien. Y estaba armado. — ¿Quién eres? —Fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras se acercaba despacio. No creía que fuese a atacarla porque ya lo habría hecho, pero en toda aquella locura no le gustaría tener que lidiar con un desconocido. Se acercó apuntando con la varita, y cuando llegó a la altura suficiente para que la bola de luz del desconocido no le deslumbrase, exclamó:

—¿¡Diego!? —Al instante bajó el arma— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Debían ser las primeras palabras que escuchaba el chico de ella. Pero tenía demasiadas preguntas.

* * *

 **DIEGO**

Cuando escuchó pasos acercándose se puso en pie con rapidez y apuntó hacia allí con la varita, sin bajar la guardia hasta que reconoció a la otra persona.

—¿Akiko? -bajó la varita, esperando haber acertado con el nombre. La conocía de vista al ser ambos usuarios frecuentes de la biblioteca-. Pues, no lo sé… Yo quería ir a la biblioteca y me caí aquí… ¿Habrá más gente? -o algo que no fuese gente, nunca se sabe-. No me he encontrado a nadie hasta ahora y tampoco sé cuánto he andado -probablemente menos de lo que él creía.

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y se fijó en el brazo que Akiko sostenía contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? Eso debe de doler… -cerró un momento los ojos para hacer memoria del último libro de sanación que había leído. Le estaban empezando a resultar útiles las cosas que había aprendido para su trabajo final-. Puedo intentar arreglarlo, o si lo prefieres inmovilizarlo. Mi padre me ha enseñado algunas cosas -también podía usar algún truquillo de medicina, por si ella no quería arriesgarse a que saliese mal el hechizo.

Pero antes de que Akiko tuviese tiempo a responder, el sonido de otras pisadas se escuchó de nuevo y Diego volvió a ponerse en guardia.

—¿Quién eres? -dijo sin apartar la vista de la otra figura, también con una varita en la mano.

* * *

 **LOUIS**

La hostia fue memorable como poco. De no haber sido por la profunda oscuridad que le impedía reconocer dónde se encontraba, seguramente se hubiera desternillado de la risa. Ni él mismo se entendía. Agitó la cabeza, mosqueado. Arrugó la nariz. Se frotó los ojos. Se puso de pie con rodillas temblorosas y los sentidos aún desorientados, e incluso mantuvo extendida a un lado la mano. Visto así debería parecer un absoluto imbécil, pero celebró la victoria al rozar la piedra de un muro con las yemas de los dedos, y siguió esta guía unos cuantos pasos hacia delante en tanto que sacaba la varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón— Menos mal. —suspiró. La incómoda sensación que dejó tras de sí un gélido escalofrío al recorrer su espalda se esfumó tan pronto como comprobó que la varita estaba, en efecto, intacta. Encontrarla en otro estado no hubiera tenido ni puñetera gracia. La verdad.

"A lo mejor va siendo hora de parar de hacer el tonto", se castigó. Un básico encantamiento alumbró el ancho pasillo por el que se había precipitado y, posteriormente, encaminado. Necesitó pestañear para acostumbrarse a la abundancia de luz. Porque antes sus pupilas pusieron empeño en descifrar las tinieblas. Y claro. Aquello llevaba su tiempo.

Paso a paso abandonó la estancia, seguido muy de cerca por una incómoda sensación de presión sobre sus articulaciones y de vez en cuando un quejido de dolor en el hombro. No estaba dislocado, se trató de convencer, sólo se le habían juntado varias contracturas y un golpe mal dado. Por si acaso, se llevó la varita a la boca, la atrapó entre los dientes, y… Antes soltó un suspiro:

—Esto me va a ganar otro castigo. Ya lo estoy oyendo: "Louis, ponte bien el uniforme. Péinate. No te arranques una manga. No te hagas un torniquete, lo más importante es que no haya ni una arruga en el uniforme. ¿Tus huesos? Nos la sudan." —acabó riendo, un par de octavas por encima de lo normal. Ahora sí, manos libres, tiró de la tersa tela estrujada entre los dedos hasta escuchar un crujido característico. Mentiría si dijera que no le dio pena romper (otra) camisa.

Tenía que hacerse.

Anudó con fuerza, malas formas y bastante prisa el trapo alrededor del hombro que tantos problemas le andaba dando. Terminando de ajustar la lazada se hallaba cuando una voz le sobresaltó, con lo cual al suelo fue la varita y Louis casi acabó enganchado al techo del susto que se había pegado.

—¡Joder, joder! Me cago en… Joder. —con la mano en el pecho se recompuso, recuperó el foco de luz y se alumbró la cara— Ahora mismo, el puto cadáver de Louis Weasley. Gracias por nada. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿También os habéis caído por la puerta del aula de Arithmancie?

* * *

 **AKIKO**

—Pues la verdad es que n— Comenzó diciendo. No es que no se fiase de las supuestas dotes curativas del chico, pero era una persona considerablemente escéptica, y teniendo en cuenta que la futura movilidad de su brazo aparentaba depender de un muchacho al que había visto unas cuantas veces en la biblioteca, no estaba muy segura de querer jugársela mucho. Era lógica. No obstante no llegó a terminar la frase y su sentencia quedó en el aire para futuros momentos de desesperación en los que, quizá, le viniese bien la ayuda del chico.

De la llegada del chico más popular de la escuela le sorprendió más su exaltada reacción que el hecho de que estuviera por ahí, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Veía normal que se hubiese asustado, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los presentes se había esperado encontrarse a un compañero de caída.

"Hemos venido a tomar un descanso" quiso decir. "Nada, unos cinco minutos. Hay quien dice que la más absoluta oscuridad ayuda a relajar el cerebro". Pero, de nuevo, se tragó sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza, alzó las cejas, y aprovechó la penumbra que regalaba la luz de la varita para poner los ojos en blanco con la más absoluta expresión de paciencia.

No obstante, decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en algo más útil, y comenzó a dar vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando. Frunció el ceño. Tres ya eran multitud y Akiko comenzaba a sospechar que nada de aquello era una casualidad, mucho menos cuando, suponía, que a todos les había pasado lo mismo. ¿Tres personas en lugares completamente distintos accionando un mecanismo por error? No. No tenía sentido.

—Yo iba de camino a Divination. —Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.— Merde. —Dijo prácticamente al instante, se había perdido la clase. Solo esperaba que "caer por un agujero a una especie de pasillo subterráneo secreto" fuese una excusa adecuada. No, por supuesto que no. Su mente la instó a mantener la calma. "Si quieres descubrir la forma de salir de aquí vas a tener que mantener la cabeza fría, Akiko, así que céntrate. Y procura no llegar a la necesidad de perder más clases". Resopló, volvió a coger aire. Tenía que pensar— Creo que todos hemos caído desde un punto distinto. —Y aquello solo confirmaba una de sus teorías: esos túneles podrían haber sido inventados para una posible evacuación de emergencia. Se separó de los chicos seguida del haz de luz que había invocado para que flotase junto a ella y se paseó por la sala, buscando cualquier resquicio que pudiera servirle de pista— ¿Os habéis fijado si de camino había algún tipo de símbolo en las paredes?

* * *

 **ALEJANDRO**

Que luego le dijeran que porque no se separaba nunca de sus mecheros, ni para ir a clase... Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el pequeño instrumento que le sirvió para iluminar el camino. El día que inventaran una navaja de Albacete que llevara implementado un mechero sería feliz... Tendría todo lo necesario para hacerse una merienda y luego poder fumarse el cigarro de después.

"Alejandro Lucena Gabor, céntrate, cojones". A ver, todo estaba oscuro, sí, ya, eso ya lo sabemos. La llama del mechero no era suficiente y a saber cuánto le duraría.

Observó el camino que tenía por delante. ¿Derecha o izquierda? Izquierda, por llevar la contrario a su propia mano, dado que era diestro. O simplemente porque es lo que salió al lanzar un "Pinto, pinto, gorgorito".

Cerró el mechero y empezó a caminar, en la oscuridad. Se sentía como en uno de esos juegos de miedo, donde en lugar de un mechero tenía que caminar con una linterna o con una cámara, sí, como ese Outlast. Sólo esperaba que no le fuera a salir ningún ser con ganas de cortarle los huevos, o que le fuera a perseguir por todo ese lugar desconocido.

Hablando del lugar, ¿dónde cojones estaba? No, aquello no era Beauxbâtons, o al menos el Beauxbâtons que él conocía, y mira que se había recorrido todo Beauxbâtons buscando sitios escondidos donde poder fumarse un cigarro sin que nadie le mirara mal o le castigaran. De haber sabido que eso estaba cerca de Divination seguro que todo le hubiera ido mucho mejor.

Un par de pasos, y encendió de nuevo el mechero. El camino torcía, por lo que esperó a llegar al final para volver a apagarlo. Dicha acción la repitió en numerosas ocasiones, alternando esto con nuevas echadas a la suerte en caminos donde había bifurcaciones. Siempre todo al azar. Confiaba en su suerte.

Quizás hubiera podido llegar antes a donde estaba el grupo. O no. Nunca se podría saber, pero empezó a escuchar voces. No estaba solo. Y eran voces conocidas. Abrió el mechero para aumentar ritmo de sus pasos y llegar cuanto antes a donde estaba todo el mundo. ¿Ese que escuchaba era Diego?

—Que estaba yo para poner a mirar los símbolos de las paredes… Con suerte no me he comido una por el camino. —Ahora que la mayoría de los presentes tenían varitas con las que iluminaban sus caminos, él podía cerrar de nuevo el mechero y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Esperaba que tuviera todavía combustible para fumarse un cigarro cuando saliera de ahí.

* * *

 **DIEGO**

Vio bastante lógico que Akiko no quisiese poner a prueba su muñeca, al fin y al cabo, Diego no era ningún sanador, sólo había leído algunas nociones básicas para preparar mejor su trabajo de fin de curso.

Se sorprendió al ver llegar a Louis también algo magullado. "¿Soy el único que no se ha roto nada al caer? Manda carallo…"

Estaba a punto de contestar que no, que él había estado más preocupado de mirar que no hubiese enemigos que de fijarse en las paredes, cuando la familiar voz de su amigo entró en escena.

—¿Tú también estás aquí? ¿Te has roto algo? -viendo a los otros dos acompañantes, uno nunca sabía. Al ver que tenía el mechero, era obvio que no llevaba la varita-. Tiene razón tu madre, un día te dejas la cabeza.

Le aliviaba que Alex estuviera allí, a decir verdad. Pero, ¿y ahora qué? Recorrió al grupo con la mirada y alumbró un poco en la lejanía, a ver si aparecía alguien más.

—¿Estaremos ya todos o hay más gente perdida por aquí? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Esperamos o nos movemos juntos? -siempre que estaba nervioso le salía la ráfaga de preguntas, era inevitable.

* * *

 **RANIA**

Su sospecha inicial de que alguien más había terminado en aquel apestoso lugar cobró aún más fuerza cuando escuchó una serie de voces que parecían mantener una conversación. Alzó la varita con una mano temblorosa, aunque no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que podía con aquello. Su padre no la había enseñado a ser una muchacha cobarde que simplemente gritase cuando se encontraba en apuros.

Sí, tenía estilo, pero aunque la gran mayoría de L'Acadèmie no lo supiera, también era una bruja bastante buena.

Con el hechizo iluminador funcionando, la rubia comenzó a andar, tratando de seguir el eco de las voces. Tarea difícil, pues la acústica allí abajo no era precisamente buena. No sabía qué iba a encontrarse ni a quién, pero al menos ya no estaría sola. No podía ser peor, ¿no? Después de todo, estaba en L'Acadèmie, allí no había nada peligroso.

Pero sí, podía ser peor. Mucho peor. Y sintió ganas de gritar muy alto cuando descubrió al variopinto grupo que se había reunido allí abajo, iluminados por la luz que desprendían sus varitas.

—S'il vous plaît, decidme que esto no es una reunión de El Club de los Marginados que ha salido mal.—Su rostro se transformó en cuestión de segundos, adoptando una mueca de asco similar a la que cualquier mago o bruja pondría al encontrarse con los excrementos de un troll. Aunque no iba muy desencaminada, teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Alejandro allí.

La presencia de Louis no le incomodaba demasiado. Le era indiferente, más bien, pero después del incidente con su hermana pequeña y de todas las estupideces que había tenido que escuchar, a Alejando y a Diego los quería lejos. Muy lejos. En la otra punta del planeta, a ser posible. A la chica no la conocía.

Así que, dadas las circunstancias y la situación, Rania hizo de tripas corazón y con la cabeza bien alta, atravesó el grupo, procurando que su hombro y el de Alejandro chocasen en el movimiento. Se situó junto a Louis, sin bajar la varita pero mucho menos asustada que cuando se vio sola.

—¿Dónde está la salida? Tengo que volver a clase.

* * *

 **LOUIS**

Si la reciente aparición de Alejandro le había sorprendido, escuchar a Rania acercarse por el pasillo terminó de hundirle el espíritu por completo. Se le había metido el comentario sarcástico de turno en el cerebro y ahora tendría en bucle el molesto e irritante tono de voz de su prima. Cortesía de quienquiera que les hubiera encerrado en las mazmorras de Beauxbâtons.

—Todos tenemos que volver a clase. Sugiero, antes de ponernos a discutir sobre lo bien que nos caemos los unos a los otros, que intentemos averiguar qué es este lugar. —replicó, dirigiendo una mirada a cada uno de los presentes por orden. Rania fue la última, y levantó la ceja al referirse a ella en un gesto de "tengamos la fiesta en paz". Dicho esto, recogió la varita del suelo y, al haber en la cueva una iluminación más que suficiente, optó por sostenerla en guardia pero sin radiar claridad.

—Y habría que entablillar eso, —comentó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Akiko— para que no se ponga peor.

Se apartó del círculo unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a investigar las paredes, los túneles incluso el techo, en busca de una salida. Lo único que pudo averiguar del desolador entorno al que habían dado a parar era una sutil corriente de aire fresco saliendo de algunos de los corredores y perdiéndose en la negrura. Estaba claro que tendrían que elegir y eso a Louis no le gustaba. ¿Su único consuelo? Que si aquello se trataba de una película de terror, la primera en morir sería la rubia tonta. Por mantener la tradición.

* * *

 **AKIKO**

Honestamente, le daban igual los dramas de cualquiera de las cuatro personas que se encontraban con ella. No le importaba si los dos primos decidían matarse entre ellos (los rumores por el colegio solían extenderse con facilidad) o si la rubia acababa clavando ambos tacones en los ojos de Diego y el tal Alejandro, con los que claramente mantenía una rencilla interna que no le podía traer más sin cuidado.

A ella le daba lo mismo… mientras no supusiese ningún obstáculo.

Permaneció durante unos segundos callada, observando a los presentes y a la sala que tenían a su alrededor. Aunque pronto los primeros dejaron de resultar de interés, y llevándose la luz flotante consigo, imitó al rubio, inspeccionando la sala.

—¿Recordáis por qué túnel habéis venido? —Fueron sus primeras palabras— El mío ha sido aquel. —Todavía se mantenía iluminado el hilo de luz que había invocado para que la siguiese todo el camino. No pudo evitar felicitarse en silencio; sabía que sería útil— Si cada uno hubiésemos llegado por uno distinto no tendría que resultar complicado elegir una salida, porque sabríamos que esos no llevan a ningún lado y las posibilidades se reducirían. ¿Lo entendéis? —No parecía un razonamiento demasiado complicado. Volviendo al grupo esperó a que sus compañeros reflexionasen, y aprovechó para acercarse a Diego— ¿Sigues dispuesto a hacerme algo en el brazo? Solo inmovilizarlo. Cuando salgamos de aquí me ocuparé de ir a la enfermería.

* * *

 **DIEGO**

Asintió al escuchar las palabras de Louis, mejor dedicarse a colaborar para salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Así podría perder de vista a Rania cuanto antes y volver a la biblioteca a sus cosas.

Akiko tenía razón, era lo más lógico para ir descartando caminos y no perderse allí abajo.

—Vale, yo vine de allí —señaló uno de los túneles a su espalda—. No sabría decir qué ruta seguí porque no me oriento muy bien, pero caí desde la biblioteca.

Al escuchar la petición de la morena, empezó a rebuscar en su mochila.

—Claro, vi a mi padre hacer esto alguna vez —pero, al no tener tablillas, tocaría improvisar. Alzó levemente las cejas cuando la idea apareció en su cabeza y rebuscó en la bandolera hasta encontrar su estuche. De él, sacó un lápiz y guardó lo demás—. Voy a usarlo como tablilla —moviendo la varita, lo agrandó hasta alcanzar el tamaño de su antebrazo. El siguiente paso era atar la articulación con algo y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la corbata, que se quitó. Con cuidado, colocó el lápiz junto al brazo de la chica y fue moviendo la corbata de un lado a otro, ocupándose de que la muñeca quedase bien sujeta—. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, espero que te sirva.

* * *

 **ALEJANDRO**

—Estoy entero, estoy entero. —Respondió a la pregunta que le hizo Diego sobre su estado. —Igual un par de cardenales como los del Vaticano me saldrán, pero nada más.

Deliberadamente ignoró el comentario acerca de su cabeza. ¿Qué? No necesitaba ir con la varita a todas partes. Algunos hechizos sabía hacerlos sin ella y le molestaba tener que ir con un palo. Él no valía para mago medio.

Posteriormente, y tras él, llegó Rania. Estupendo. ¿Acaso había muerto y había llegado al purgatorio? Porque claramente si Diego estaba no era el Infierno.

—¿Túnel? Lo mío fue una rampa que se abrió en una de las paredes cerca de la clase de Divination.

Habló a medida que veía como Diego usaba esas habilidades de boy scout, primeros auxilios, o como se quisiera llamar con Akiko. Preguntaría qué le habría pasado, pero podía hacerse una idea tras la pregunta que Diego le había hecho a él, y la hostia que se había metido al entrar. Podía intuir que la contraria no había tenido tanta suerte.

—Menudo castañazo.

* * *

 **LOUIS**

—Se refiere al pasadizo por el que caminaste desde el aterrizaje hasta llegar aquí. A no ser que te hubieras perdido. —repuso cuando Alejandro explicó cómo había caído desde la superficie.

Por lo pronto, seguían atrapados en las mazmorras más raras que había visto en su vida. Se podría haber esperado algo de ese calibre en Hogwarts, es decir, era un castillo lleno de pasadizos y varios valientes consiguieron plasmarlos en papel, pero Beauxbâtons daba otra imagen completamente distinta a la de la escuela inglesa. Sin embargo, a Louis le agradó ver que la suya no era la única fachada con grietas.

Observó con atención cómo Diego ponía en cabestrillo la articulación malherida de la chica morena, y cuando decidió que era demasiado aburrido quedarse allí pasmado sin hacer nada, tornó a meditar acerca de las rutas que discurrían en, mínimo, los cuatro puntos cardinales.

—Rania ha aparecido por el mismo por el que he venido yo, así que descartamos ese. —señaló en dirección Este.

La cuestión era ver cuál de todas las opciones que tenían ante los ojos (figuradamente, porque no se veía ni un pijo más allá del umbral de las galerías) era la correcta. O la menos mala. Sí, mejor tener eso en cuenta, pues de momento la posibilidad de salir de allí al inglés le parecía lejana, por no decir que estaba a tomar por culo.

En vista de que lo poco que tenían que perder, decidió fiarse de su instinto. No enteramente, claro. El ulular del viento por detrás de sus orejas al aproximarse a una recóndita grieta camuflada entre la piedra opaca terminó de confirmar su corazonada.

—Venid, mirad esto. Es el único túnel que lleva corriente de aire, y eso suele ser buena señal porque indica que hay salida.

* * *

 **ALEJANDRO**

Con la aclaración de Louis, el español solamente se encogió de hombros. Lo había entendido, pero vamos, habían visto por donde había salido, pero vamos, si de ese modo hacían el conteo de los pasadizos sin salidas, pues él colaboraría como pudiera.

—En ese caso, por aquel tampoco. —Aclaró sacando una mano del bolsillo del pantalón para señalar el camino del que había venido para dejarlo todo bien claro, antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Todos los caminos le parecían lo mismo, y en aquel momento sentía que cobraba sentido "en la noche todos los gatos son pardos".

—Igual marcar los caminos nos serían de utilidad. —Comentó como el que habla del buen tiempo, o de la hora. —No sé, ¿alguien tiene algún marcador? —Estaba a punto de comentar que un pintalabios o algo de maquillaje también le valdría, pero no quería empezar pronto a liarla parda.

Al ver a Louis, y posteriormente escucharle, solo pudo pensar que había otro boy scout en el equipo. Igual con un poco de suerte, y su mechero, se montaban un campamento en algún sitio y cazaban algunas tortugas de piedra… Si es que existían.

—Yo que sé, pues vayamos por ahí. — Sin mediar palabra, Alejandro empezó a caminar por el túnel seleccionado, notando como poco a poco le iban siguiendo...

Igual no era tan buena idea, porque si el suelo empezaba a fallar era el primero que se caía al vacío. Afortunadamente, el pasillo no fue muy largo, o al menos no tan largo como el que le había llevado hasta el resto del grupo, y terminaba en una sala.

* * *

 **LE CHANDELIER**

Voces. Lejanas. Perdidas.

Sabe que es el momento de salir de un letargo de siete siglos. Aguarda. Y, en cuanto los cinco ponen un pie en la estancia circular, se estira, profiriendo un quejido. Un, dos, tres. Se hace la luz.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda, inclinándose hasta derramar cera—. Os estaba esperando.

» Hoy podréis mostraros a vosotros mismos cuánto habéis aprendido, si es que queréis salir de aquí. Memorizad vuestras caras, ¡puede que nunca más volváis a veros! —deja escapar una risa oxidada y tose, llevándose un cirio a lo que parece su cabeza para recolocar otro—. Niños, es hora de tomar decisiones.


End file.
